


A SuperWho Adventure

by LunaWinchester



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctorwho - Freeform, F/F, Family, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Love, M/M, OC, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwho, Time Travel, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester/pseuds/LunaWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are following up on a case in a little town, next thing they know they are running into Dean's daughter who he had to leave behind 10 years ago, Juliet. Juliet is none too happy to see Dean again, but feelings have to be put aside when Castiel brings so bad news to attention.





	1. A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> OC Character 19 years old. Based loosely around seasons 9-10 ish of supernatural. First fic. Cross over with the universe where The Doctor lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet walks down the dark alley, she hears a noise behind her. She slowly releases the knife hidden in her sleeve as the sound gets closer. She stops and swings her arm so suddenly the vamp behind her doesn't know what hit it as her dagger slices through its neck like it's made of butter. Juliet stands there, heart pounding and adrenaline pumps through her veins; while wiping off the dagger, she hears two pairs of footsteps behind her. Her mind races as she tries to think up a reasonable explanation as to why she am holding a knife, covered in blood, and there is a headless corpse on the ground she slowly turns and faces the source of the footsteps with a smile. There right in front of her is the one person in this world she never wanted to see again and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hya! So I hope you enjoy this, one thing to note is that for the next few days this chapter and chapter 4 will not line up with chapters 2 and 3 this is because I have to rewrite the first 3 chapters I wrote. So bear with me as I change some stuff and make reading it a bit more enjoyable.
> 
> Thanks!

Juliet walks down the dark alley, she hears a noise behind her. She slowly releases the knife hidden in her sleeve as the sound gets closer. She stops and swings her arm so suddenly the vamp behind her doesn't know what hit it as her dagger slices through its neck like it's made of butter. Juliet stands there, heart pounding and adrenaline pumps through her veins; while wiping off the dagger, she hears two pairs of footsteps behind her. Her mind races as she tries to think up a reasonable explanation as to why she am holding a knife, covered in blood, and there is a headless corpse on the ground she slowly turns and faces the source of the footsteps with a smile. There right in front of her is the one person in this world she never wanted to see again and his brother.

"Sam ..." Her voice strained; she looks at the second person. "You... What brings you two to _my_ town?" Her voice drips with venom as she stares daggers at him.

"Well, we were following a lead about a vamp nest, but when we got to it, there were no vamps to kill. I wonder why?" Sam Says a smile playing at his lips as he stops and leans against a dumpster.

"You've come a long way from the little squirt you were when we last saw you and is that any way to treat your teacher, your mentor, your...father?" Dean says, a stupid grin spreading across his face that makes my blood boil.

"You lost the right to that title when you abandoned my mom and me years ago," She practically spits at Dean, angrily stowing her knife.

"She's right Dean, and you know it. I told you that if we ever met up with Juliet again, she wouldn't just accept you back into her life with open arms." Sam tells Dean taking a step forward as if he is anticipating what her thoughts are.

"But-" Dean starts before Juliet cuts him off..

"No. There is no possible reason you could have to say '_but_.' You have done nothing for my mom or me!" She yells at Dean, her fists balled. "You know what! Forget it, do what you are going to do and get out of town." She hisses trying to control the anger growing in her heart and not succeeding well; she turns from Dean and Sam walking away a few steps before Dean and his excuses stop her dead in her tracks.

"I left because I had things to do. I had responsibilities. You think I didn't want to stay?" Dean says, getting worked up. "But, I couldn't!"

"That is no excuse!" She takes a step forward prepared to fight, even though he is twice her size and more than twice her strength. Juliet can feel her whole body being powered by anger towards the man she once called Dad.

"Enough! Both of you need to calm down!" Shouts Sam, pushing between us, placing one hand on Deans' chest and the other a few inches from Juliet's, she backs away, fuming. "Juliet I know-" Sam starts trying to speak reason.

"It's Juli now," She mutters through gritted teeth, but not walking away.

"Ok, Juli, I understand where your anger is coming from, but that doesn't mean you can just attack him the moment he tries to make amends and get to know you again," Says Sam, lowering his arm from Dean's chest and looking at him in the eyes. "And you, just because you are her father doesn't mean that you can just force your self back into her life just like that. And it doesn't mean she has to forgive you and everything you have done. You need to realize the total effects of what you did and how it affected Juli and her mom," As he says this to Dean, Dean looks at the ground not meeting his eyes.

"Do you realize what you did to my mom and me? Do you even care." She spits at Dean hoping that the words sting.

"How can you even say I don't care?" Says Dean sounding disgusted at my accusation, causing my stomach to churn before filling me with even more anger than before. "You and your mom meant everything to me."

She scoffs and turns around heading back out of the ally; Sam calls out to her, but she don't stop.

"Juli!" She can hear Sam following her, his heavy foot falls the only ones she hears, for some godforsaken reason the fact that Dean isn't running after her cuts her. "Juli, please give me a chance to get to know you, and maybe hear Dean out. Please." It is the please that stops her and makes her turn.

"Why?" She asks, crossing her arms and feeling the tip of her dagger dig into her arm.

Sam jogs over to her out of Deans' earshot. "Because it might be good for you, and maybe, just maybe it might do my idiot brother some good too." He says.

She sighs still her anger subsiding a touch. "Where?"

Sam grabs a pen from his jacket and an old receipt. He quickly scribbles something on the receipt. "Here, two days from now at 8 pm." He presses the receipt into the palm of her hand and squeezes her hand warmly. She leaves her hand there for a second before quickly pulling away and tucking both hands into her pockets; she makes a quick escape back to her car.

She can barely make out Sam talking to Dean as she rounds the corner, gets in her car and drives away from the ally, hoping that the faster she drives, the faster the wind blowing in through the window and biting through her jacket will get rid of emotions she has pulling her heart in every direction. She drives for an hour before ending up back at her motel room. Throwing everything on her bed and immediately taking a cold shower trying to wash away the feelings and events that happened today. Sometime later, she exits the bathroom and sits on the bed; one thought still gnawing at her mind. She sits at the desk and thinks, staring at her hands; finally she breaks down and grabs her jacket digging around in the pocket until she finds the receipt Sam had given her. There, written in the surprisingly clear script, is a set of coordinates; she picks up her phone and enter the coordinates into it, trying to see how far the drive is, Nineteen hours; she groans and leans back in the chair. _Nineteen hours, that gives me plenty of time to decide if this is a mistake or not._


	2. Let's Sit Down And Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10 years, Dean has met his daughter again, he wants to get to know her and he wants a life with his daughter again. Only one thing stands between him and a life with his daughter. His Daughter. She doesn't want a life with him, she doesn't want to even think about him, he has been dead to her and her mom for 10 years, since the moment he left them when she was 9. Maybe Sam can talk some sense into the 2 hardheaded fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains an OC Character who is 19 and it centers around seasons 9 and 10 but does not follow the actual series events. Also will soon hopefully start incorporating some Doctor Who.
> 
> This chapter includes some drinking.

I stare at the road. I had somehow ended up a few hours away from the location Sam provided me. I sigh and give in. I continue towards this mysterious location. As I pull up to the coordinates I was given by Sam, I raise my eyebrows in disbelief at the two rusty metal doors in the side of the tiny hill. _‘They can't possibly live here. It looks like a crypt or a fallout shelter or something.’ _I think to myself as I park and turn up the radio as they play my favorite song. I shift in my seat and hang my feet out the window and lay across the front seats, closing my eyes. After about 20 minutes I hear a car pulling up the dirt driveway behind me. I sit up, pull my feet back inside and roll up the window. I get out of my car and see a 1967 Chevy Impala stop next to my car. I smirk as Sam and Dean climb out of it. Sam whistles at my car and Dean stares at it with an amazed look in his eye. 

"Where did you get this beauty?" Dean practically breathes as he walks around the entire car. I smile to myself, pleased that I managed to impress him. Finally, someone else could appreciate the years I spent tracking down and restoring my 1968 Road Runner - it sucks that it's Dean, but still. 

"Won it in a game of Black Jack, and spent the next few years tracking down all the parts she needed and restoring her," I say with a shrug, leaning against the side. 

"What were the stakes?" asks Sam with a concerned look in his eye, making me think that it might be good for me to get to know at least him. 

"Umm...well, if I won I got the car, they would leave and never come back. If I lost. They could eat me," I say nonchalantly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Who, or rather what were you playing?!" says Sam.

I shrug, "Oh, some werewolves with a gambling addiction came to town; in the end, I won and ended up killing them all. So it was a win-win," I say as Sam raises his eyebrow at me and frowns slightly, "...for me." I finish. I turn to look at Dean, who has gotten the hood open and is examining the engine of my car. "Hurt her, I hurt you, and you pay for damages," I say, threatening him with no hesitation. He smirks and slowly closes the hood before backing away. 

"So... are you going to show me where you live, or are we just going to stand out here and look pretty," I ask waving towards the doors. "Cause if we are just gonna be pretty, then I win and I'm gonna leave." 

"Uh...yeah, sure," Dean says absent-mindedly.

Sam sighs and shakes his head at Dean before walking to the big rusty doors and unlocking them. He opens the doors and gestures for me to enter. "Welcome to the Bunker."

I walk past him and stop 5 feet in; the amount of space astounds me. As I look around the areas I can see, the Library catches my eye. Sam and Dean move past me and head down the stairs, I follow them and wander over to the Library. I start skimming the bindings, running my finger along the spines. I'm on the third shelf when I notice a book that catches my eye,_"Mythos of Ancient Greece: Truth Behind the Fiction" _. I gasp and pull it off the shelf, slowly opening it and starting to read. I sit down at the table and try to block out the sound of Sam and Dean arguing. 

"Dean! You need to talk to her." Sam whispers loudly. 

"Why? She's here, right? Doesn't that mean she forgives me, at least somewhat?" 

"No! It just means she is at least somewhat willing to try to forgive you at the very least! You can't just assume everything will get better without talking about it." 

I hear the sound of a fridge slamming and wonder where the kitchen is. "Why not? It worked with Dad!"

"No, it didn't! And don't change the subject! You will go out there and talk to your daughter, and make an attempt at understanding and getting to know her. I will drag you out there if I have to!" I hear Sam tell Dean. 

I continue to read and listen as Dean argues with Sam. But I notice when the voices get louder. I don't look up as they enter the library area. _'I refuse to be the first to talk, I've said what I want to. He has to explain.' _I think to myself as they stop at the end of the table. I continue reading, ignoring them both. I am fully aware that they know I am ignoring them but I don't care. I can feel them staring at me for a while before one of them clears his throat. I stop reading but still don't lookup. 

"Uh...um... Juliet? Sorry. Juli?" I hear Dean struggling to say. 

I finally look up at them both, but I don't close the book. "Yes?" I ask. 

"Um.... well...um well...." Dean stumbles over his words before giving up and turning to Sam, "This is stupid, I'm not doing this." he announces before he storms off. 

"That went well, didn't it?" I say sarcastically, looking at Sam before returning to my book. 

Sam sighs and sits down a few chairs over, "Look, I'm sorry, I really tried to get him to sit down and talk to you but he doesn't know how to start that conversation. I know I don't really have a right to ask and I know you don't really have any obligation to talk to him, but do you think you can try and talk to him first?" Sam sighs, leans back in his chair and pinches his nose. "You know - well I guess you wouldn't know, and that's what I'm trying to fix... anyway, he struggles with talking about personal things sometimes..."

I sigh and put the book on the table, looking at Sam. "Fine.." 

"I know, I know, but it would really be helpfull... wait, did you say fine?" Sam leans forward, the front legs of his chair slamming hard against the floor. The sound echoes through the structure as Sam stares at me in silent disbelief. 

I sigh. "Yeah well, my mom had this saying, ‘if someone won't talk, make 'em’." 

Sam chuckles, "Fun saying." 

I smile slightly, "Yeah well, she was a fun character." 

Sam's smile fades a little. "You keep saying 'was'..." 

My small smile disappears, turning into a frown, and I get up to return the book to the shelf. I stand there looking at the book I hold, ready to put it away, not moving. I swallow and wait for the usual footsteps of a person walking towards me to hug me and say 'I'm sorry'. But they don't come. I slowly turn around and look at Sam. Instead of the usual face of someone who realizes, full of pity and this look of ready to walk on eggshells around me, he has this look of respect and understanding. I grip the book even harder, "Why aren't you asking questions?" 

"Because I know you will talk if you want to." He says calmly. "Do you?" 

"No," I say quickly. "But I should." 

"Ok. Well, I'm here." Sam says, a supportive smile on his lips.

"Well, she really, um... died about..." I look at my phone. "...four years ago. After that, I was on my own. I found her journals. Though I guess they may not have been hers, they may have been something he wrote while he was around. I started reading and learning and hunting. Been doing it ever since." I sigh and release the book, gripping my hands on top. I swallow look past Sam, my breath catching in my throat as I notice that Dean is watching and listening, and my sadness turns into anger. 

"What do you want?" I demand. Sam whips around and finds Dean looking shocked, at the stairs leading up to the table where Sam and I are standing. I stand up, pushing the chair back. It makes a shriek and it scrapes against the floor. I quickly walk over and place the book back in its rightful spot on the shelf.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you call me or something?" He says, walking towards me. 

I hold out my hand and he stops walking. "You wanna know why?" I ask angrily. "You wanna know whose fault it is that my mother died when I was fifteen? Look in the mirror." 

"Wh...What do you mean?" Dean asks, looking taken aback. 

"It's your fault. When you left us, my mother spiraled. She sat every day by the phone, waiting for a phone call. After almost six years, the call she was waiting for changed; from you saying you are safe and coming home to someone calling that they found a phone on a body somewhere." My voice rising as I talk. "She stopped eating, bathing, taking care of herself! I had to take care of her. By myself!" I practically scream. "I lost my childhood because of you!" As I speak I watch Deans' face slowly change from shocked to broken, and I felt this ball of pleasure in my stomach that he finally knows and feels bad about what he did. Sams' face remains completely shocked the entire time. 

"Juliet..." He breathes. 

"It's fucking Juli!" I scream at him, fuming.

"...Juli... I'm sorry. I had no idea. I thought it would be better if I left." Dean says, practically collapsing into the nearest chair. "I...I ...I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry..." Dean repeats quietly as his mind starts to wrap around and process what I have told him. 

"Yeah well, it's not like you tried," I say, somewhere deep inside I hope that my words feel like knives to the heart. 

Sam sighs deeply and stands up. "Well... um... things have been said. Things have been revealed. And I think we all need a drink or two." He says, glancing at Dean. "Or five." He walks to the stairs before turning back to me. "Juli, would you like to come with me?" 

I frown at Dean as I walk past him and follow Sam. 

"So... that was a lot of information," Sam states as we walk into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, and?" 

"Just thought both of you could use some time away from each other to cool off." 

"Yeah," I say, sitting at the table. 

Sam opens a cabinet and pulls down some Whiskey and Bourbon, holding them up for me to choose. I shake my head. 

"Got anything stronger?" I ask. 

Sam nods, sets the glasses and booze down before walking over to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen, pushes aside some wholewheat crackers and nuts, revealing a bottle of vodka. I sigh and a smile of relief brightens my face. He grabs a glass and gives me a good amount. "Ok, you have to drink this here because Dean doesn't know this exists. And I'd like to keep it that way." He tells me with a slight chuckle. I nod, take my glass and drink it all down quickly. I can feel the familiar burn spreading down my throat. 

"Thanks," I say, breathing deeply. I look at Sam and he is staring at me with disbelief and amusement. I walk to the sink and fill the glass with water. "I guess it's time to head back and face the consequences of the truth," I say, grabbing the bottles and turning to walk back to the library. There we find Dean still sitting there, muttering to himself with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. I place the bottles on the table and stare at Dean. "Drink." 

Dean looks up; he looks defeated, which annoys me. "Ok. I get it I dropped a bomb on you. But what did you expect? You wanted to get to know a child you left overnight 10 years ago. There are gonna be some shocking things. Get over it, Cupcake." I say still quite angry. Dean still isn't speaking and is just looking at me like a lost puppy. "You wanted to get to know me so you are going to get to know me, and that means alcohol. Because if I'm gonna talk and be honest with you, I'm gonna need to drink."


	3. The Truth Comes Out, Mostly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day starts, everyone is hungover but that doesn't mean the world stops spinning. Cas has some big news but doesn't get around to telling the boys or Juli the news before things take a turn for the worse when Cas and Juli meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC character 19 years old. Based on the time around season 9-11 of Supernatural but does not follow the series time at all. Should start introducing threads of Doctor who this Chapter.

I wake up, my head pounding, the light from the ceiling so bright I swear I'm looking at the sun. I groan and roll over and off the couch. I land with a thud, which makes my headache worse and the drumming louder. I groan and try to sit up. After a few attempts, I am successful. I rub my eyes, yawn, and look around, trying to remember what happened. My brain hurts as I try to force some pieces of memories to come back.

_I down the last of a glass of clear liquid and place it next to a bunch of bottles that are... were_ _...Deans'? _

_ Laughing. Loud music, Metallica, crying, shouting, a... lamp being thrown, and a lot of drinking. _

I think harder and try to remember anything else, anything we said. There I think and hear words they slowly come back in bits.

_ "Sarah did what?! I can't believe she did that... I hope you... never do that." _ _ Dean says _, his face and some of his sentences blurry and full of pain as I try to remember.

"Ugh..." I groan as I squish my face, trying to rub away the bad decisions I made last night. I stand, my head spins and I promptly collapse onto the floor knocking over a few bottles as I land. The crash makes my splitting headache even worse and apparently wakes up Sam, who was passed out on the other side of the table, because I hear a groan and turn to see Sam, his head between the legs of a chair and hair spread across his face, dried drool sticking it to his face in spots. I chuckle, and suddenly feel my stomach churn. I hold my hand against my mouth and stand up, stumbling to the kitchen as fast as I can, barely making it to the sink in time before I throw up what feels like all of the food and drinks I have ever consumed in my life. I groan and sink to the floor, my back against the metal counter behind me. 

I hear a groan as someone enters the kitchen. I don't look up, assuming it's Sam. The person pours themself a cup of what smells like coffee. "Mmmm...coffee..." I moan, thinking about the savory and bittersweet taste of the coveted caffeinated liquid. I hear a second cup poured. And suddenly there is a mug of steaming coffee in my face. I grab it and mutter thanks. 

"Welcome." I hear Dean say as I take a sip.

I freeze and look up. There standing over me in a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a bathrobe, is Dean. "Do you remember anything I said last night?" I ask, continuing to sip my coffee on the floor.

Dean slowly sits down on the floor, a few feet from me but leaving the sink open and available. Dean thought about it and continued to drink his coffee. "I remember enough, I think." He said.

I am halfway through my cup of coffee and a wave of nausea hits me again. I practically throw my cup at Dean, spilling a little on the floor as I jump to my feet and throw up again into the sink. This time though, the puking helps my headache for some reason. I run the water and let everything drain again. I sit back down, leaning my head against the cold counter. "Ugh... why does drinking have to have such gross consequences?" I mutter to myself.

"’Cause if it didn't, no one in the world would be sober," Dean responds, handing me back my mug. "Look, I don't know how much you remember from last night, and from the... well, from the puking, I'm guessing not much." Dean sighs and looks down at his mug. "But I wanted to say, I'm sorry I left and let so many bad things happen to you. And your mom. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't, so I will do everything in my power as a hunter to keep you safe from now on." He finishes hastily before looking up at me to gauge my reaction.

"Yeah, well thanks, but I don't need a baby sitter," I say sarcastically, looking at him. But I can feel a smile tugging at my lips. And this unfamiliar ball of warmth that someone cares about me.

"Hey, you didn't talk to me like I am the worst human being on the face of the earth. Progress!" Dean says a little too loudly, with a smile on his face. 

"Ah! Don't talk so loud." I say holding my head again. "I wonder if we have woken Sam up yet," I say changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know I made it back to my bedroom last night, but his door was open and he wasn't in his bed. I wonder where he ended up," Dean says, finishing his coffee and placing the cup by the sink. 

"He was passed out under a chair when I woke up by the library table," I say, finishing my coffee too, holding the mug in my hands, and running my thumb up and down the smooth side. 

Dean chuckles and is about to speak, when he is interrupted by a scratchy voice, "Coffee..." 

I smile and look up, there is Sam gripping his nose and supporting himself against the doorway, barely standing up. Dean gets up and pours Sam a cup of coffee. "Join us, Sam," I say patting the open floor space next to me. He groans and sits down.

"Last night was...fun...." Sam mutters as he drinks his cup of coffee. 

"Yeah," I mutter. "Real fun." 

Sam chuckles and winces, I can tell he immediately regrets laughing. Suddenly a phone rings, echoing through the entire bunker. And all three of us groan. I cover my ears and angrily whisper, "Shut up!" The ringing continues. Finally, after what seems like forever it stops, we collectively sigh, right before the phone starts ringing again. "One of you get that thing," I whine. "I know if I try I'm just gonna puke again." 

Sam kicks Dean, "You seem to be the one faring the best out of the three of us." Dean sighs and stands up, leaving the kitchen.

Sam looks at me. "So you said some things last night. I remember a lot of yelling, mostly between you and Dean. I think I yelled at Dean a few times." He sighs. "I'm just glad we got to talk about what happened, and it feels like the tension is at least a little better between you two." 

"Yeah well... I think I got a lot of my anger out last night. I hope. Now I think it's just constant annoyance at him. Which I guess it better than anger." I chuckle and smile at Sam.

"Well, I'm annoyed at him all the time, so I think that's the closest you might get to him. Don't worry." Sam says, reaching over and patting my shoulder. 

I chuckle, "You know, it's starting to feel like I might eventually be part of this messed up dysfunctional family thing you guys got going." I look at Sam and smile.

"I think you might already be," Sam says reassuringly.

Just then Dean walks in, trying to calm someone down on the phone. "Babe, babe! Slow down, I can't understand you-" He sighs listens for a moment, "Cas, yo-" He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Castiel!" He practically shouts. This causes both me and Sam to flinch. Dean notices and mouths 'sorry'. "You need to calm down, I can barely hear you. The signal keeps cutting out... well then just fly here! It's gonna be easier to talk not on the phone." Dean sighs and hangs up, returning to his spot on the floor. "Sorry, that was Cas. He apparently has some very big and very important news. He should be here in about an hour, it sounded like he has to do something before he returns." Dean sighs and leans his head against the counter.

"Who is Cas?" I ask, looking between them.

"Cas - uh, Castiel, is our guardian angel, I guess you could say," Sam tells me.

When Sam says ‘Castiel’, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. I try to cover it up as nausea, but I can tell Sam knows something is wrong; Dean, however, is too busy in his own head to notice.

"Well, I'm gonna attempt to take a shower, brush my teeth, and change," I say slowly getting up and swaying only once. "Where is the bathroom... and a place to change?" I ask, turning back to the boys. 

"Go to the left, the bathroom is the fifth door on the right. and a spare bedroom we have made up is 4 rooms past that on the left," Dean says, not really looking at me.

"Thanks... Dean." I say politely as I leave and head up the stairs to my car to grab my duffel. I return, and pass Sam and Dean as they talk about what happened last night. I head down to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I turn up the temperature on the water as hot as I can stand. Once I'm done, I change and head back to the Library where I find Sam, Dean, and another man standing there in a tan trench coat. I walk over and sit next to Sam. "Hey."

Dean and the man stop talking and turn towards me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, as I lock eyes with the man. I can feel my heart aching to run up and hug the man, but I stop myself and control my composure. I sit as calmly as I can in my chair. I watch him and see him stiffen next to Dean as he watches me.

"Castiel this is my daughter, Juli. Juli, this is Castiel... my angel." Dean says, leaning a little closer to Castiel as he says this.

Castiel visibly swallows and looks at me like he has seen a ghost. "No," He says, his voice shaking. Dean turns to him, looking confused. 

"Do you know her?" Dean looks to me for an explanation. 

I stand, pushing my chair back roughly. The screech it makes echoes through the silent bunker, and take a deep breath, staying silent. I can feel my emotions reaching the breaking point. Castiel looks like he is about to have a mental breakdown. He reaches down and grabs Deans' hand, gripping it tightly like it is the only thing keeping him from completely breaking, and honestly it probably is. "You... you. The fire. It's not possible..." Castiel says, barely forming thoughts. 

"I... I have to go," I say, on the brink of crying. Sam grabs my arm trying to stop me, I look at him. "Please," I beg him. He releases my arm, like he knows what I'm going through. I turn away and practically run out of the room. I can hear Dean questioning Castiel as I run down the hall. I run into the room where I put my stuff, slamming the door and locking it. I run to the other side of the room, collapse into the far corner, and start crying my eyes out. 

A little while later I hear a knock at my door. I stay silent, still crying and hugging my knees. Another knock, this time louder. "Go away." I manage to say, my voice hoarse from crying. 

"No." I hear Sam say through the door. "I won't push you to talk, but you need to know that I'm here for you, and so is Dean. So in the meantime, I'm going to sit out here and wait until you are ready to talk."

"Thank you," I say through my tears. I stand up and move so I'm sitting against the door, still crying. I know Sam can hear me through the door, but I don't care. We sit like this, me locked in the room, my back against the door crying, and Sam waiting patiently on the other side of the door, for almost an hour. Finally, my tears stop. I like I have dried out. I take a deep breath and stand up. I open the door and watch as Sam falls backward on to the floor. He looks up at me and smiles kindly. 

"Hello, Juli," he says, standing up. I let him enter the room and close the door, locking it behind me. "May I sit?" He asks, gesturing to the bed.

I nod and sit down at the top of the bed, hugging a pillow. Sam sits at the end of the bed and looks at me. "What did...Ca..." I take a deep breath and start again. "What did Castiel say?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, he kept on muttering to himself, Dean is still trying to calm him down I think. He isn't making much sense." Sam pauses and thinks for a moment. "He does keep repeating one thing over and over," he says looking at me sideways. I stare back at him, waiting. "He keeps saying you are impossible, and mentioning a fire?" Sam tells me. I nod and look at him. "Why?" 

"You won't believe me," I say quietly. "Trust me. I know." 

"No, you don't. You don't know, you assume." Sam says firmly.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask Sam, my tone serious, but I feel like my puffy and reddened eyes take away from the seriousness of my question. 

"Yes." 

"Ok." I hesitate and take a steadying breath. "Castiel and I have met before. A long, long time ago." 

"What do you mean? Like when you were a child?" Sam asks, looking very confused. 

"No. I met Castiel for the first time one hundred and fifty years ago. After I traveled back to the Victorian era to try to escape my pain." I say looking at my hands. "I used my moms' TARDIS."

"What?...what?!" Sam says, standing up and pacing once, before turning back to me. "That's not possible! It's not physically possible," Sam says, his voice getting louder.

"If you would calm down, I will explain," I say, knowing that since I opened the door there would be no closing it now. 

"Ugh! Fine. Talk. But I'm not sitting, I need to pace."

"That's fine, but please have an open mind," I say nervously. "So, the first time I met Castiel was one hundred and fifty years ago. He was visiting Earth and I almost ran him over with a carriage. I was so upset that I invited him over for afternoon tea. We struck up a conversation. I was intrigued by his lack of understanding of humans." I chuckle, remembering that afternoon. "After that Castiel would visit me for tea, we would talk about humanity and the funny things you humans do. We became friends. This lasted for about 4 months." I stop and look at Sam, seeing how he is reacting to the subtle mention of 'you humans'. 

Sam is still pacing. "I'm still listening." 

"Ok. So we met and talked for about 4 months. Until one fateful day. One day a building caught fire near my home. It was blazing so big that they couldn't control it. There was a little girl trapped in the fire. I took no care for my life and ran into the fire. I needed to save the little girl. Castiel told me not to. He tried to stop me but I didn't listen. I managed to get the child to safety, but I was too hurt. I couldn't reveal the truth, I faked my death. I snuck out the back and left for good. I left Castiel there, standing outside the fire waiting to see if my body was found. I didn't think he would be affected, he is an angel. Four months is nothing to him, at least that is what I thought." I smile sadly. "I changed and moved on with my life. I knew if I tried to go back it would be too painful for me. I created a new life somewhere else and tried to put that life behind me." 

"See, this makes no sense! If you went into that fire, how do you not have any scars? If you met Cas a hundred and fifty years ago, how do you look 19?" Sam asked me, then his expression changed from confusion to suspicion. "Are you even human?"

"No." 

Sam open and closed his mouth several times. "You are not human?" 

"Well, not 100%," I say, smiling at Sam.

"Then what are you?" Sam says, backing away from me a little.

I felt a knot of pain form in my stomach and tear at my heart. "Please, don't look at me like that, please," I beg, starting to cry again and clutching the pillow even tighter to my chest. 

"What are you?" Sam asks again.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." I plead with him.

_ "What are you!" _he demands forcefully.

"I'm half-human, half... Time Lord." I say just above a whisper as I shrink against the headboard, trying to hide.

"What the hell, is a _ 'Time Lord' _?" Sam asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"An alien species." 

"You mean a species we haven't encountered and documented right?"

  
  


"Uhh.... sort of. It's-" Just as I am about to explain, there is a knock on the door. Sam and I both look at the door and freeze. 

"Hello? Juli? Sam? Everything ok?" Dean asks through the door. "I heard shouting." The knob rattles as Dean tried to open the door. "Can you let me in?" The knob rattles again.

I turn and look at Sam terrified. "What do we do?" I whisper.

Sam turned to me, his eyes still say that he thinks I'm crazy. "We need to talk to Cas and Dean and you need to explain this whole situation. Maybe Cas can...I don't know... explain?" He whispers back.

I look down, thinking. I look up, take a deep breath, and nod with determination. I get up off the bed and open the door. I look at Dean and push past him walking back to the library. Dean steps aside and gives Sam a confused look as he follows behind. We walk into the Library and Cas turns around and faces me, looking confused and scared, which is a very strange look to see on the face of a powerful cosmic being. 

"Hi, Cas. Long-time no see." I say with a small smile, hoping to cut the tension a little. 


	4. Down To The Gritty Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth about Sam is having a hard time comprehending it. Now she has to convince Cas she is who she says she is, and tell Dean the truth about her and her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the usual notes: OC character 19 years old. Based on the time around season 9-11 of Supernatural but does not follow the series time at all. Continuations of Doctor who this Chapter.
> 
> I do have some new notes though! I have been writing my book, so my writing has become better, and I have decided that this thing I have written is not my best work. I'm gonna go through and rewrite what I already have written, not changing the plot or anything just making the writing better.

Castiel looks at her his eyes boring into her soul. "Who are you?" Castiel takes a step forward silently threatening her. This movement causes Dean to move and stand closer to him protectively, his hand instinctively covering the others.

Juliet can obviously see the connection, anyone would have to be blind not to notice it.She can tell that if one moves the other will; both determined to protect the other no matter the consequences. She smiles noticing the connection. _I'm glad he found someone. I'm happy for both of them. I hope it lasts._ "I'm me. Juliet Miller." She says her voice quiet.

"You can't be her. She died in 1869," Cas says gripping Dean's hand and taking a step forward. Cas reaches out to her tentatively . She can feel tears pushing behind her eyes, once more she fights the instinct to cry and holds them back. "Come here," Cas instructs her.

She take a few steps forward but doesn't reach out to touch him, instead she raises her head and takes a strengthening breath. He reaches out and touches her shoulder, the kind feeling foreign to her after so many years, and takes in a shaky breath. He grips Dean's hand even tighter not wishing to get his hopes up that this may in fact be true. She can tell he is thinking, but can't decide what to believe. "Tell me something only Juliet Miller would know."

She hesitates thinking, so many memories between them to choose from but which would convince him that she is real; a memory pushes forwards and she smiles at him knowing exactly what he needs to hear. "Lavender cherry tea and a Bakewell tart from Carbella's, on a Sunday afternoon." She pauses gauging his reaciton at the words, she can see he wants to believe her so she continues. "The rain was pouring but you still insisted on sitting out in the garden. We got soaked and you asked, 'What does it mean to be human?' and I said, 'To live life, damn the consequences.' then you muttered under your breath thinking I couldn't hear, 'That must be what freedom is.'." She stops looking directly in his eyes waiting for the spark of belief. 

"My friend..." He mutters just before he hugs her, the oh so human act catches her so off guard she can't help but start to cry. "I'm sorry!" Cas says immediately pulling away. "Please don't cry."

"They are happy tears," She reassures him wiping a few tears from her cheeks and grinning. "I'm crying because I'm happy you believe me."

"Oh," Cas nods and pulls her back into a hug; a moment later just as he is about to ask a series of questions Dean interrupts. 

"Hold up! I don't mean to ruin a touching moment but, did Cas say you died in 1879?" Dean looks even more confused than he did when he knocked on the door a few minutes ago.

"No." Juliet shake her head a little, Dean relaxes and looks relieved. "He said 1869, not '79." Dean huffs, throwing up his hands. Cas looks at Dean in amusement. "Would you like me to explain?" She asks him calmly, her anger still there but not nearly as strong, it has fizzled into a feeling of annoyance.

"Someone explain I don't care who!" Dean grumbles, Cas walks over and tries to comfort him, placing an arm around him, Dean reaches up and holds touches his hand.

Juliet looks at Sam he seems to have relaxed a little now that Cas trusts her. She walks over and smile at him, he doesn't quite smile but doesn't shy away like he did before. "Do you trust me now?" I ask quietly. 

"I'm not sure trust is the right word. Trust is hard to build back up," he says his arms still crossed over his chest. "But Cas seems to understand so maybe I will when you try to explain it to Dean."

"Right, I guess it does have to be me who explains everything," She sighs and pushes the anxiety as best she can out of her mind, and steps forward. "Ok, let's sit down so I can explain."

Cas and Dean look at her, she smiles nervously and takes a seat at the table. "Join me." Dean takes a seat and Cas stands over him protectively but still focuses on Juliet and smiling. 

"Ok, first things first. Please let me get through everything before you start asking questions," She looking pointedly at Dean.

"OK, Sam has heard most of this and more but I think you need to hear it. First, My name _is_ Juliet Miller. Second, I did live and for all intense and purposes die in 1869." This statement causes Dean to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose, for some reason this gives her a small amount of pleasure, payback for not being there she muses. "Third, yes Dean is my father and Sarah Miller was my mother. Fourth, I am only half-human." She glances look at Cas and can see something click in his head that allows him to completely explain how she am still alive. I look at Dean who is frozen with this look of shock on his face. "I am half-human half-Gallifreyan specifically Time Lord. I know you have never heard of Time Lords and there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why not. They are a nearly extinct alien species. Um... any questions so far?"

Instantly Sam and Dean start talking at once; thankfully Cas steps up, "Maybe we should let her continue before we ask questions. She might answer your questions." He suggests squeezing Deans' shoulder. 

Dean leans into Cas's touch and seems to relax a bit. Sam frowns, "Hold on." Sam holds up one finger and walking away and returning a few seconds later with a notepad and a pen. Juliet chuckles the more she gets to know Sam the more she realizes her mothers stories about him are correct. "Continue."

"So, I am half-Time Lord, this means that I don't have the physical differences Time Lords have. For instance, I don't have 2 hearts. That's... really the only important physical difference, other than the regeneration but I don't think that counts as a physical difference. Obviously my DNA is not human." She pauses thinking about what and how to explain next. "Time Lords developed a way to time travel, using living machines called a TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimension In Space. These machines can blend into whatever environment they land in. They can also travel through space. So with them, we can travel to different times and different planets. My mother was a Time Lord and she had one of these, it was what she used to travel to Earth. She planned on visiting Earth, experiencing the way humans live for a few years. But then she met you, Dean." She say smiling at Dean, which honestly feels weird; she never thought she would smile at Dean again. _'Just because I smile at him doesn't mean I forgive him.'_ I tell myself firmly. "She met you Dean and became pregnant. And yes she got pregnant the same way humans do," I say rolling my eyes. "Anyway, when she became pregnant she decided to raise me here on Earth so that I could get to know my father. We both know how well that turned out." I say glaring at Dean. He looks sad and mouths that he is sorry. "Anyway, before I get into what happened to me after my mom died. Sam do you have any questions?"

Sam looks up from his notepad and taps gently with his pen. "Yes many. But first, what is "regeneration" in this context? I know what it is in general. And what do you mean you can travel through time and space? And where is this supposed planet your mother was from?" 

"Uh... so regeneration... um... So when a Time Lord gets mortally wounded, their body gets to work rebuilding their body. Everything changes, looks, accent, height, race, sometimes even gender. This doesn't mean that if an arm is cut off it grows back, which only happens within the 24-hour process. Regeneration is also a process that one can prevent. With some considerable strength, a few Time Lords who had the skill and materials, have gone through regeneration but have stopped themselves from changing their appearance. Traveling, after a really powerful dude called Omega harnessed a star and turned it into a black hole, he somehow took that power and TARDIS were created, I don't know the science. You wanted to know about the location, right, so Gallifrey is located in Kasterborous in the Seven Systems, also it's not my mother planet, I was born on Earth, my mother was from Gallifrey. That answer your questions so far?" I ask taking a breath finally. 

Sam looks deep in thought, while Dean looks like someone cracked open his head and fried his brain. Castiel stares at me, but I can't read his expression, something tugs at my insides. It makes me think about how things used to be, I could read Cas so clearly, every little change in attitude and mood. But now... it's like he is a completely different being. I guess that's what happens when you spend 150 years thinking your friend is dead.

Dean sighs, breaking the silence. We all turn to him. "Uh... so I didn't understand most of what you just said but I think you should finish so that we get all of the confusing knowledge out at once." 

"Ok. So after my mom died. As you know I traveled around for a while. But what you don't kn3ow is I traveled around for about three hundred years. When my mom died I spent every waking moment searching for something that gave life meaning again. I searched for something interesting enough to take my mind off of everything I was feeling. I found someone who made my life happy but I wasn't strong enough to admit my feelings so I left; looking for something else. Well, I thought I found it when Cas and I started having tea, but that came to an end when I wasn't ready to reveal the truth. This loss hit me really hard, I spiraled even more than I did when my mom died. Next, I traveled to Lonzeia, I spent the next one hundred years fighting every minute of every day in the world war on Lonzeia until it ended. I died a few times but it never stuck. Then one day I woke up and found my self aching to run into the field of battle and kill something, I had developed a rather large taste for blood; I couldn't stand the girl I saw in the mirror, so I changed. I left the planet and found my way to the Kypso HWB3 System where I met a man determined to run from whatever was haunting him. Together we ran for a while, but it wasn't healthy. Two people running from themselves we were never meant to travel together for long. What made us both realize we shouldn't travel was when I got badly hurt; it was my fault, but he blamed himself. I hope he found someone, he was sad for so long like he knew something bad was gonna happen to him..." Her voice fades and she thinks back to the mad man in a box; the smile full of sadness and those eyes, they had seen more than was fair for anyone being to see. A cough shakes her back to the present and she looks up. "Right. Sorry, memories... such powerful things. So after we parted ways I found my self back here on Earth in 2015, I went home and found the journals. I decided, to take the anger for what you had done, Dean, and put it towards some good. I started hunting. Four years later we come to when we met again." She shrugs and give them all a half-smile, hoping they wouldn't push too much at the people she had mentioned.

Dean looks at her; he stands quickly startling, both Juliet and Cas who is forced to take a step back to maintain his balance. He pushes past Cas walking around the table before embracing Juliet tightly. "I wish you hadn't needed to go through all of that but I'm very proud of who you are. You are a beautiful and independent young woman, and I have no doubt that if your mother were still alive she would be even prouder than I am." He speaks softly above her head.

She stands stiff under his arms, She can feel more tears welling in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, not now. She hold them back and softly push my self out of his arms and out of his reach. "It's fine. I have dealt with my feelings and moved on." She catches the look of hurt that flashes across Deans face but she can't bring herself to move back . "Anyway, before all of this came out, Cas had some news?" she says trying to change the subject and fast.

Dean walks back to his chair and sits down slowly, Cas wraps an arm around Dean and speaks. "Yes, there have been recent signs all over the world about the return of an old enemy." 

"Well, that's not new news. We have battled old enemies many times before," Sam says. "What makes this one so much worse?"

"The last time it was on the planet, it wiped out half of the population. before it was stopped by my brethren managed to imprison it."

"What is it called?" She asks gripping the back of the chair in front of her and leaning forward. 

"It is said to be the worst demon in the history of existence, they call it Zer'ollith," Cas says barely managing to speak the name. "I know so little about it, I have spent the past week searching and talking to anything and anyone I can to collect as much information. No one seems to know much of anything; I was hoping you could ask around to try and find any information." 

"I guess we could ask around the hunter community. But I doubt anyone would know more than you do. But let us make a few calls. Ok?" Sam says scrolling through his phone. 

"I can make a call. I only have one person who might have some knowledge but it's a long shot," Juliet mutters pulling out her phone. 

"Don't worry Cas, we will find some lore that talks about this Zer'ollith character," Dean says tucking his arm around Cas's.

"I hope so." Cas lays his head against Dean.

Juliet finds the contact, hitting dial, the phone rings a few times before the line connects. "Hey, it's me. Have you ever heard of a being called Zer'ollith?" 

Silence; she sighs knowing what he is thinking. "No. Why what's up? Do you need help?"

"I think I will be fighting it soon. According to my friend here it is stronger than the most powerful demon in Earth's History. I've never heard of this creature before. Think you could do some digging? If you find anything, head back here." A crash on the other end draws her attention, she raises an eyebrow and a smile pulls at her lips.

"When are you?" 

"April 15th, 2019, 16:32," She pauses lowering her voice and glances at the others. "Earth, United States, Kansas, Lebanon." 

"See you if I find anything."

"See ya." The line goes dead and she sighs, hopefully this time no one will get too hurt. 


End file.
